Beyond college
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler meet in college. Read to find out how it affects their future
1. New here

**Here is a new story for you**

**Monica is 20 and Chandler is 23**

It was Monica's first day of college. She stood and looked around at the large college campus around her. It was much larger than her high school. Now she was at NYU. She never thought she would get into this school. She was trying to find where her next class was and was having no luck. It was way too big and she didn't want to be late to any class on the first day. It was the first day of the fall semester and the weather was wonderful.

"Are you lost?" She heard a man ask her.

She looked up from her schedule and looked at him. "Actually yes. It's my first day. Can you tell?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Don't worry I was the same way on my first day. It's my last year now."

"Wow congratulations. " She told him.

"Thank you. I am Chandler by the way." He extended his hand for her to take.

She shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Monica."

"That's a beautiful name. If you want I can show you where your classes are." He offered.

She nodded. "That would be great."

So he did. At the end of the day, she was walking to her car when she saw Chandler walking to a car near hers. He looked over at her and smiled. She thought he had a cute smile. "I was going to get some dinner. Do you want to come?"

She put her books in the back seat. "I would love to."

He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Great come on."

They went out to dinner and talked for a couple hours then went back to their dorms after exchanging phone numbers. He was her first friend that she made there and she couldn't be happier with it. He was so sweet and kind to her.

She got ready for bed and thought about him.

"Where have you been?" His roommate asked when Chandler walked through the door.

"Well I met a girl today. She is so beautiful and really sweet. We had dinner." Chandler said and took his shoes off.

"Nice. Was it a date?" His roommate Kyle asked.

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think she thought it was a friendly thing."

"Dude you should get her number and ask her out." He told Chandler.

Chandler grabbed some pajamas from his dresser. "I already have her number and I'm not sure if she'll want to go out with me."

Kyle grabbed Chandler's phone from the night stand. "There is only one way to find out man."

Chandler's eyes got wide. "What are you doing?"

Kyle searched Chandler's contacts for Monica. "Asking her out for you."

Monica looked at her phone when she heard it go off. She smiled when she saw it was Chandler.

It read: Will you go out with me?

"Dude I can't believe you're doing this." Chandler said nervously.

Kyle smiled when there was a text back. "Relax man Monica said yes."


	2. First times

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler was so happy and surprised that Monica said yes to going on a date with him. Now that it was Saturday, it was time for the two of them to go out. He waited 5 days for this. He just hoped she was just as happy about it as him.

"You look great." Kyle told Chandler.

Chandler was fixing his tie in the mirror. "Thanks man."

Once Chandler had finished getting ready, he went over to Monica's dorm to get her for their date.

"You look beautiful." Chandler smiled at Monica when she opened the door. She wore a black dress that looked sparkly and black flats. Her hair was down and it had a slight curl to it. She wore a silver necklace and bracelet.

She shut and locked her door. "Thank you Chandler. You look very handsome tonight." She let him lead the way.

Chandler pulled up to a large empty field. Monica looked on the field and saw a blanket laid down. She also saw a couple strings of lights going between two trees. They looked so beautiful in the night sky.

Chandler smiled at how amazed she looked when she looked at the filed. He got out and came over to her side and opened her car door.

"I hope you're hungry." He told her.

She nodded, unable to speak when she looked into his blue eyes. She couldn't get over how handsome he looked.

He led her over to the picnic and they sat down.

After their meal, they lied back on the blanket and looked at the stars.

"The sky looks so beautiful." Monica softly said.

Chandler looked over at her and smiled. "It sure does."

After their date, Chandler walked her up to her door to say good night.

If it's alright with you, I would love to do this again sometime." Chandler said.

Monica smiled at him and nodded. "That would be great."

After that first date, Monica and chandler regularly started seeing each other. Now they were going out on their fifth date.

After going out to a play and a walk in the park, Chandler once again walked her to the door. This time he did more than just say good night. He leaned in to kiss her. To his surprise she met him half way. His tongue gently brushed her lips for her to slightly open her lips which she did. The kiss deepened. While they were kissing, Monica was fumbling with the door to get it opened. Before they knew it, they were aggressively kissing in her room. Then Monica was laying on her bed and Chandler was on her.

"We can stop if you want." Chandler said breathlessly. He felt bad because it was their first kiss and now he was on her in her room.

She gently stroked her cheek. "I want to do this."

And so they did, gently and sweetly. They both enjoyed it very much. After they were done, they watched a movie together. Then Chandler was a gentleman and left after saying goodbye.

"Did you tell Monica you're leaving after you graduate this year?" Kyle asked when Chandler came back at midnight.

"No I couldn't. We are having so much fun and I really feel like I am falling in love with her. How am I supposed to tell her that I got a job in California and I have to move a week after graduation?" Chandler asked. He was mainly asking himself. He didn't know how he was going to do it or when would be the right time.


	3. Oh Chandler

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler paced back and forth at Central Park. He was waiting for Monica to come. He had to tell her that he was moving. He didn't want to. He kept putting it off and putting it off but now he just had a couple more weeks. He was running out of time. He smiled when he saw her walk up. He brought her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"What did you need to tell me?" She asked when they pulled apart.

He motioned for her to sit down and he joined her. He touched her cheek and kissed her once more lightly. "I love you." He told her for the first time.

She loved that he just told her that. "I love you too."

He hugged her. He really wanted to tell her about the move but the words wouldn't come out. He was glad he told her he loved her though.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Chandler asked. He wanted another attempt to tell her he was leaving.

"That sounds great." She rubbed his leg and stood up. "Where to?"

He stood up as well. "Anywhere you like my love." He said with a wink.

Monica stopped walking to his car which caused Chandler to stop as well.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

She looked at her freshly manicured hands then back at him. "I just need to know something." She closed the gap between them and put her hands on his arms. "I know you're graduating soon. Are you staying here?" She asked. She needed to know if her boyfriend who she loved was leaving her in just a few short weeks or not.

Chandler knew that now would be the perfect time to tell her since she had asked. "Honey why would you ask?"

"Now that you're getting a degree, you can go and work anywhere you want. I just want to know if I am loosing you or not." She said, looking into his eyes.

He looked into her eyes as well. He knew him leaving would break her heart and he wasn't quite ready for that yet. "I'm staying." As soon as those two words came out of his mouth, he regretted it. Lying to her was no way to do this.

She smiled and hugged him. "That makes me so happy." She said and led him to the car, and Chandler felt guilty.

After dinner, they went back to Chandler's dorm to watch a movie. They cuddled in the bed. Before the movie had finished, Monica had fallen asleep in his arms. Chandler smiled and kissed her forehead. He knew she would be so furious when she found out that he was truly leaving and didn't say a word to her about it.

The next couple of weeks went by, and Chandler still didn't say a word. He just simply wasn't ready to do that. He wanted to cherish the time they had. He didn't like lying to her though. He loved her and they had an honest relationship always. Well until this.

Now there was two days before he was leaving and he knew he had to say something and stop being so scared.

"Mon we need to talk." He said during a game of Uno on his bed.

Monica sat her cards down and looked at him. "What is it?"

"The truth is, I am leaving. I have a job offer in California. I leave in two days." He told her and held her hands.

Monica's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this. "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner so I could at least prepare for this." She rushed out of the room in tears before Chandler could say another word.


	4. after all this time

**Thank you for reviewing**

**10 years later….**

"Mommy wake up." 5 year old Sadie said as she shook Monica awake.

Monica opened one eye and saw that it was 7am. She gasped and jumped out of bed. "Oh no my alarm didn't go off. We over slept baby." She looked down at her daughter and smiled. "You got ready already?"

Sadie smiled and nodded. "Yes." She was very proud of herself.

She bent down and kissed her. "Good job." Monica made Sadie a bowl of cereal and quickly got dressed for work. Monica took Sadie to school and rushed to work where she was a caterer. She had a very successful company.

"Good morning." She said when she walked in the building. Her company was called SM's catering. The S and M stood for Sadie and Monica.

"You have a client that would like to speak to you today. He'll be here in just 30 minutes." Her assistant Jane said.

30 minutes later, Monica sat at her desk, going over the menu for a wedding that was happening in just a couple of weeks. That's when a man walked into her office. Her jaw dropped when she looked up and saw who was standing before her. "Chandler?" She asked as she slowly stood up.

He reached for her hand to shake it. "Wow Monica. It's been 10 years."

She nodded. "Yeah last time I saw you I was running out of your dorm because you were leaving."

He nodded, feeling bad. "You seem to be doing well." He tried changing the subject.

"Yeah." She didn't know what to say to him.

He picked up a picture he saw sitting on her desk. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Sadie and she's 5." She told him.

"She looks just like you. Are you married?" He didn't know why but he really wanted to know.

"I'm actually going through a divorce with her dad. What about you?" She asked.

"I have a girlfriend. No kids though. I have my own advertising company. I'm here because it's her birthday and I want to throw her a party and I can't cook." He laughed.

She smiled. "Then lets talk business." She said and they both sat down.

"Chandler as in Chandler Bing?" Rachel asked, not being able to believe what Monica was telling her.

"Yes and apparently he has a girlfriend. I'm jealous. Why am I jealous?" She leaned her head back on her couch.

"He was the love of your life for 2 years and you didn't exactly end things well. It's normal for you to feel that way." Rachel said and hugged her.

"Chandler are you ok?" His girlfriend Allison had been talking to him and Chandler zoned out.

Chandler looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine sorry." He wasn't fine though. Ever since he had seen Monica that day, she was all he could think about. She still looked just as beautiful as she did when they dated in college.


	5. thinking back

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica found herself looking through some of her old photo albums early the next morning. They were photo albums full of pictures of her and Chandler back in college when they were dating.

"What are you doing mommy?" Sadie climbed in Monica's bed next to her.

Monica sat her coffee on her night stand then put her arm around Sadie. "I am looking at pictures from when I was in college."

"Can I look with you?" Sadie got under the blanket and cuddled closer to her mom.

Monica smiled. "Of course."

"What's this one?" Sadie asked and pointed to a picture.

"That is me and my old boyfriend Chandler." She said remembering it like it was yesterday.

"_**You want me to meet your parents?" Monica asked nervously.**_

_**Chandler smiled and rubbed her arms. "Don't worry honey. They will love you. I just think since we've been dating for almost a year now that you should meet them."**_

_**Monica took a deep breath. "Alright."**_

_**He kissed her nose. "Don't be nervous baby."**_

"Did you have fun with his mommy and daddy?" Sadie asked.

Monica nodded. "Yeah they were really nice."

Sadie watched Monica turn the pages until she found another picture she wanted to learn more about. "What about that one mommy?" She pointed to another one.

Monica leaned back against her pillows as she began to tell Sadie about the picture.

_**Monica went over to Chandler's dorm. They had planned on hanging out and watching a movie. They were laying in his bed in each other's arms. Monica lifted her head to look at him. "I told you nothing scary." She could tell it was getting scarier and she didn't want him to see how scared she got when she watched them. After all, they had only been dating for a couple of months now.**_

_**Before Chandler could respond, Monica jumped when the lady on the movie screamed. At the same time, Chandler grabbed Monica causing her to scream louder.**_

_**When Monica could catch her breath, she glared at Chandler. "Not nice Bing."**_

_**Chandler laughed and kissed Monica's nose. "I'm sorry baby. Don't be mad."**_

"That wasn't nice of him to scare you like that." Sadie said.

"No it wasn't." Monica continued to look at the pictures and she remembered all the fun they had together. Monica didn't want to look at pictures anymore though. It was just making her miss him more. "Do you want breakfast Sadie?"

"Oh yes please." Sadie said excitedly.

As Monica cooked, there was memory that she thought of. One that she couldn't tell Sadie about.

_**Monica paced back and forth as she waited for the timer to go off. She really hoped it was negative. They were in no place to raise a baby. She heard the timer went off and she slowly picked up the stick and let out a breath of relief. **_

"_**It's negative." She whispered with a smile.**_

"_**What's that?" Chandler walked in and saw her holding the test. He then realized what it was. "Are you?" He asked nervously.**_

_**She smiled and hugged him. "No."**_

"_**For the record, I would have been there if you were." He said and kissed her.**_

"Will you and Chandler ever date again?" Sadie asked.

"I hope." She smiled.


	6. dinner

**Thank you for reviewing**

Catering for Chandler's girlfriends' birthday party. Monica tried very hard to stay away from her for the night. She didn't want to see her all over him.

The next day at work, Monica was getting out samples for a couple to try different wedding cakes. Their big day was coming up quick.

"Mind if I come in?" She heard a voice say.

She stopped setting up and looked at him. She still felt butterflies when she saw him. "Yeah come in."

He finished walking in the door and shut it behind him. "Thank you for the party. It was a big hit."

She smiled at him. "Good I'm glad."

Chandler laughed a little. "You have a little flour on your cheek." He slowly brought his thumb to her face and wiped it off while looking into her eyes.

She smiled when he did that. "Thank you." She said softly.

He nodded. "It was my pleasure." He backed up before anything else happened.

He walked over to the door and stopped then turned back around. "You were always so good at cooking and I never was."

She laughed, remembering just how bad he was at it.

"_**Uh Mon could you please come over?" Chandler said to his girlfriend of 6 months over the phone.**_

"_**Ok. I'll be right over." She hung up and went to his apartment. He didn't live in the dorms like she did.**_

"_**I was trying to surprise you and make pizza but when I took it out of the oven, this is what it looked like." It was puffy and the toppings were sliding off the gooey top.**_

_**Monica covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "It was a good try but I'll help you."**_

_**Chandler threw it away. "Thanks babe, you're the best."**_

_**She put her arms around his neck. "Thanks for trying to surprise me though."**_

_**He softly kissed her lips. "Anything for you."**_

They both smiled at each other. They knew the memory that they were both thinking of.

"I sure do miss your cooking." He told her.

"And I miss cooking for you." She said, not taking her eyes off of him. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" She asked, forgetting that he had a girlfriend that he was obviously serious about. "Oh wait." She quickly said. "I forgot you have a girlfriend. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Mon. She left this morning on a business trip."

She felt relieved. "Great." She wrote down the address to her and Sadie's Condo in the city.

He showed up right on time at 6.

"This is my daughter Sadie. Sadie this is my friend Chandler." She said. Sadie was sitting on the floor with her coloring book, coloring.

Sadie looked up from coloring and looked at Chandler. "Oh you're the man that mommy loved a long time ago."

Monica could feel her cheeks getting red.

"Are you here to date her again? She would like that." Sadie continued.

"Sadie Monica Gellar, go wash your hands for dinner please." Monica said so Sadie would stop.

"I am so sorry." Monica said when Sadie went into the bathroom.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. She's a cute kid."

As the night went on, Monica and Chandler both felt it was so easy, just like when they were college. It was nice.

After Chandler left and went home, he felt himself thinking of Monica. Monica did the same thing


	7. my feelings for you

**Thank you so much reviewing**

All Chandler was doing was thinking about Monica. Sure, he missed his girlfriend but not as much as he missed Monica. He missed her being his girlfriend. He messed things up by leaving. The job that he left for didn't last. After a couple months he got offered a better paying job right in New York City. But when he came back he couldn't find Monica. And no one would tell him where she was.

The next day, he found himself at Monica's job. He slowly walked in and smiled when he saw her sitting at her desk working.

She looked up when she heard the door shut. "Oh hi Chandler." She saw how nervous looked and her smile faded. "Is everything ok?"

He sat down on the side of her desk where her clients sit. "Even though I have Lola my girlfriend, there is something I have been wanting to do since I walked in here last week asking you to cater my party."

She looked at him confused. "What would that be?"

Without saying another word, he stood up from his seat and walked around to her side of the desk. He took her hands and helped her stand up.

"Chandler what are you-"

Monica started to say but was cut off by Chandler's lips pressed firmly against hers. Kissing him was just as perfect as it had been when they were in college.

Realizing that it wasn't the best idea, she pulled back from kissing him. "Chandler we can't. You aren't single."

He sighed. "Yes Monica I know that. But I can't stop thinking about you. All those feelings that I had for you in college just came rushing back and I had to see if there was anything there when I kissed you and there was."

Monica just looked at him. She felt it too. But she knew it was wrong. Her assistant walked in just when she was going to say something. "Ms. Gellar, John and Amy are here to look at wedding cake samples."

She nodded. "Tell them to come in." She looked at Chandler. "We'll talk about this later."

She invited him over to talk that night. When he came over, Sadie was already in bed for the night so they could talk.

"Mon, I am sorry I kissed you. I wasn't thinking." He said.

"I'm not mad. I just don't think it's right when you're seeing someone. Do you love her?" She suddenly wondered if she had a chance with the man she was once very much in love with.

He smiled at her. "We aren't that far yet. I have only been seeing her for a couple of months." He walked over to her and brought her into a hug. "So are we good?"

She melted into his arms. She loved the way he smelled. "Of course we are."

When Chandler got home, Lola was already there. When he walked in, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"We need to talk." He said when they pulled apart from hugging each other.

Of course Lola was upset that he broke up with her. He left and said he would be back for his stuff tomorrow. He checked into a hotel and decided he would tell Monica what happened tomorrow.


	8. sick

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Does anyone watch Once upon a time? I love that show**

"I'm ready mommy. I'm ready to go." Sadie shouted excitedly through their apartment.

Monica came out of her bedroom in a bathrobe. "Oh honey I can't take you to the park." She blew her nose for what seemed like the one hundredth time that morning.

Sadie frowned. "Are you sick?"

Monica nodded. "Yes honey." She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and sat down.

Sadie sat on the other end of the couch and Monica turned on the TV.

"I'll get it mommy." Sadie smiled when there was a knock on the door.

"Honey, ask who it is first. Don't just open it." Monica told her. Sadie did as she was told and was very happy that it was Chandler.

"My mommy is sick." Sadie said sadly when she opened the door.

Chandler picked her up. "Well what do you say, we help mommy feel better?"

"That's a great idea. We can make her soup." Sadie said quietly so Monica wouldn't hear.

"Well I am not the best cook but we can go buy her some." He offered.

Sadie loved that idea so they went. Despite what Monica said, Chandler stayed the entire day and took care of Sadie and her.

"She's asleep." Chandler told Monica as he came out of Sadie's room.

Monica sat up on the couch. "Thank you so much for today Chandler."

He walked over to her and felt her forehead. "It was my pleasure." He checked the time on his phone. "It's time for your medicine." He walked into the kitchen and got some medicine and a glass of juice.

She took the medicine and sat her glass on the coffee table. "I really appreciate this but I don't want you to get sick.

He made sure she was covered up and sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed her arm. "It's ok. I have nothing better to do at the moment."

She smiled at him. He was always good at taking care of her.

_**Chandler walked into Monica's dorm. "Honey why aren't you ready? We have tickets to the play tonight."**_

_**She got under the blankets on her bed. "I got your cold from last week."**_

"_**Oh baby I am so sorry." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take care of you."**_

_**Monica shook her head. "What good is it if we keep getting each other sick?"**_

_**He smiled at her and touched her lips. "You're worth it."**_

"Do you need me to stay tonight?" Chandler asked hoping she would say yes.

She smiled and shook her head. He was still the same sweet person. "What about Lola?"

He looked down at the ground then back at her. "We broke up."

Her mouth fell open. "I'm so sorry Chandler. What happened?" She half felt sorry for him and was half happy that he was once again single. She didn't know if they would get back together but it was nice to have the option.

"The truth is, ever since the day I walked into your office I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was trying to hide it but it was getting hard. So yesterday, when I came home Lola was there. I couldn't take it anymore. Lately it was like I was pretending to be happy with her. When all along, I was just thinking about you. So I told her we needed to talk. I left her and this morning I went to the house to get all my things. Then I came over here. When I saw you were sick, I knew I couldn't tell you about all that until you were better." He told her and rubbed her hand.

When he finished he looked down at her to find out why she hadn't responded. She was sound asleep. "That's some strong medicine." He kissed her forehead and quietly left.


	9. getting together

**Thank you for reviewing**

After a couple of days, Monica was feeling much better and Chandler was trying to think of a way to tell her again how he felt about her. He was so nervous and just wanted to get it over with.

It was Monica's day off so chandler thought he would come talk to her while Sadie was in school.

"Hey you." He said smiling when he saw Monica. He had been so busy at work that it had been a couple of days since he saw her.

"Hey." She returned the smile. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

He looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?" He asked, hoping she had heard him after all.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and Chandler put his arms around her waist. "I may have been going to sleep because I didn't feel good but I heard every word you said."

Chandler smiled and without thinking he leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back.

"Some things never change." He said with a smile when they pulled apart.

"I don't want to break up again." She told him honestly.

"I lost you once. I won't make the same mistake twice." He said with his fingers through her hair.

Monica and Chandler were both so happy that they could be together again.

"Where are you going mommy?" Sadie asked that Friday as she watched Monica do her make up in the bathroom.

"On a date with Chandler." She said with a smile on her face.

Sadie smiled big. "Wow just like when you were in college."

"Yes honey." Monica closed her make up case.

Sadie hugged her mom. "That's great news."

Monica kissed the top of her head. "Thank you baby. You be a good girl for Aunt Rachel, ok?"

"Ok mommy." She said with a smile. She was still so happy that her mom and Chandler were together once again.

Chandler took Monica on a moon light picnic. It was cut short when it started pouring down rain.

"Do you want to come in?" Monica asked when they got to her door. They were both soaking wet from the rain.

He nodded his head and so she let him inside. She got him a towel and she changed her clothes. He loved the way she looked in her shorts and tank top. He walked up to her and began kissing her. She kissed back and the kiss deepened. As they kissed they went over to the couch. Suddenly Monica stopped kissing him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked when she stood up and backed away from him.

"Um I don't want to move so fast." She said nervously.

He frowned. He really loved her and wanted to be a couple but he respected her and didn't want to push the issue. "Ok I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Thank you. You should go."

Chandler was once again shocked by what she had said to him. "Are you ok?"

"Just please go Chandler." She said once again.

So he did.


	10. yay

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Mondlerfan101 you said if I update you will. So I am holding you to that **

Chandler sat at home wondering what it was that he did wrong for  
Monica to make him leave like that. He didn't think he did anything to make her mad but he was starting to think he did. He laid in his bed. That was where he had been for the last couple of hours. He sat and thought until he was able to fall asleep.

Monica felt bad for making Chandler leave like that without even explaining her reasoning. Now she hadn't heard from Chandler and it had been a couple days. She felt bad.

"I miss Chandler." Sadie said, looking out the car window on the way to school.

Monica smiled sadly at her daughter. "I know honey. I do too."

"Well where is he?" Sadie asked with curiosity.

Monica sighed. She couldn't tell her daughter that she made Chandler leave without an explanation. "I think Chandler has just been busy with work baby."

After Monica dropped Sadie off at school, she went over to Chandler's apartment.

"Can we talk?" Monica asked when Chandler answered the door.

Chandler nodded and let her in. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "I am sure you're wondering why I asked you to leave after our date."

He nodded. "Yeah I have been curious."

She smiled slightly. "Well I had a great time. I really did. It wasn't you. It was me."

He stopped her from talking. "I've heard that one before."

"Just let me finish. I was scared." She said.

He looked at her shocked. He wasn't expecting that. "What?"

She stepped closer to him and held his hands. "I lost you once Chandler when you moved away. I can't let that happen again. I care about you too much and now my little girl loves you so much."

He felt bad that she felt that way. "You aren't going to lose me. I was young and dumb then. I am not going anywhere. I told myself that I lost you once and I wasn't going to let that happen again." He cupped her face in his hands. "You're my whole world Mon."

She smiled and looked into his eyes.

Before she could say anything he kissed her deeply. Next thing they knew, they ended up in his bedroom and onto his bed. Their kissing was deepening and Chandler was on top of Monica. Their clothes came off and they made love passionately.

"I love you Monica." Chandler whispered in her ear when they were done.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Chandler."


	11. Date for three

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Thank you Mondlerfan101 for the idea**

Chandler and Monica were going to go on their first date since college. Well first date where they were actually a couple and where Chandler wouldn't get kicked out by Monica. They were both super nervous and excited at the same time.

Monica let Chandler in when he came to the door to get her.

He smiled and looked at her up and down when he walked in her apartment. "You look fantastic." He said gesturing to her white dress that she wore.

She shut the door and smiled. "Thank you. So do you." She told him, referring to his white button up shirt and black pants. "We can leave in just a minute. I'm waiting on my mom. She's coming to sit with Sadie." She said and led him to the couch to have a seat.

"Alright." He put an arm around her when she sat beside her.

Sadie looked in her mother's mirror one last time before coming out of Monica's bedroom. She opened the jewelry box that sat on Monica's dresser. She got out a necklace with a small diamond on it and put it on. It just slipped right over her head. Then she came skipping out of Monica's room in a dress that she just got. It was yellow with her name on it. She had Monica's make up on all over her face.

"What are you doing Sadie?" Monica asked her daughter. She couldn't help but smile because Sadie looked so cute.

Sadie smiled at Monica. "I'm ready to go to dinner. I got ready."

"Oh honey-"Monica started to say but was stopped by Chandler when he put his hand on her leg.

"You look so pretty Miss Sadie. Go get your shoes on." He said as he took napkins and wiped all the make-up off her face.

"You didn't have to that." Monica said and rubbed his back.

He had her against the counter and rubbed her sides in small circles. Then he kissed her forehead. "Honey, she is all excited and got herself ready to go. I don't mind bringing her along." He took her hands in his. "Besides, I want you to be my girlfriend which means that little cutie will also be in my life. I want to get to know her better." He said and smiled.

Monica was so happy that she hugged him. "Thank you."

He kissed her shoulder and pulled back. "Of course."

He turned around when he heard Sadie coming. "Ok, I got my shoes on. I am ready to go now." Sadie said with excitement.

Monica took one of Sadie's hands and Chandler took the other. They went out to dinner and then to see a movie. There was a Winnie the pooh movie that just came out. Sadie was really wanting to see it. On the way home, Sadie fell asleep so Chandler put her to bed.

When Chandler came back to the living room, he sat beside Monica and rubbed her leg, causing her to smile at him in return.

"I had a great time." She told him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"So did I. I have something I want to ask you." He told her.

"What is it?" She was wondering what it was he wanted to ask.

"When I was putting Sadie to bed, she wanted to know if tomorrow her and I could spend the day together." He said and put his arm around her.

"That is a great idea. I need to work anyway. Plus it's a great way for the two of you to spend quality time together." She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "Great. I'll be back in the morning to get her."

She lifted her head and kissed his lips. "Ok good night. I'm sorry I just don't' want to have you sleeping over until I know this is going to last a while. You know, for Sadie."

"Good night baby and it's ok I completely get it." He kissed her again and left.


	12. be my daddy

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story. As long as you keep reviewing, I will keep posting**

The next day, Chandler came to pick up Sadie just like she wanted. Sadie was so excited, she hardly slept the night before.

Chandler picked her up when she ran to him. "Are you ready to go pumpkin?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "Yes Chandler yes."

He laughed and put her down. "I'll have her back later Mon." He touched her arm and lightly kissed her lips.

"Ok you too have fun." She kissed them both as they left. Seeing them together reminded her of something.

_**Monica and Chandler sat at Central Perk. They had been dating for 11 months and they couldn't be happier. They sat on a bench hand in hand as they ate their ice cream on a hot summer day. Some kids came by on scooters and bicycles. They were all little and some adults weren't far behind them. Monica and Chandler assumed they were the parents of the kids.**_

"_**They're adorable." Monica smiled as she watched the kids.**_

_**Chandler looked over at his girlfriend and gave her leg a light squeeze that his hand was on. "I think after college is over and we get settled and married, we should have one." They had been talking about marriage after graduation.**_

"_**I think that would be great." She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him.**_

_**He kissed the top of her head and thought about their future.**_

Monica shut the door and she wished that Sadie was chandler's daughter.

Chandler and Sadie went to Carney Island, got some lunch, went to Central Park and went to get ice cream. By the time Chandler got Sadie home, she was sound asleep. Chandler helped Monica tuck her in and it made him happy to be a part of it.

"Did you two have fun?" Monica asked when the two of them came out of Sadie's room.

He held her from behind and kissed her shoulder twice. "Yes we did. She's a great kid."

She turned around to face him and kissed his lips. The kiss started to deepen. Monica jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around him. As they kissed, Chandler walked into Monica's bedroom and he placed her on the bed softly. Then their kissing got passionate.

"I want you to stay tonight." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her. "I would love too."

Monica and Chandler started going on more and more dates and they were getting serious. One day, Chandler was babysitting Sadie while Monica was at work. She was catering a birthday party for a sixteen year old girl.

Chandler and Sadie were sitting on the couch watching Sadie's favorite Barbie movie.

"Chandler?" Sadie looked from the movie to Chandler.

Chandler looked down at the small girl that sat close to him. "Yeah?"

"Are you and my mommy going to get married?" She asked.

Chandler just looked at her for a couple seconds. He wasn't expecting her to ask that. "Well I don't know Sadie. We've been dating for a couple of months."

Sadie nodded then looked back at the TV. "I hope you do. I don't have a daddy and I think you'd be the best one."

Chandler smiled and kissed the top of her head.


	13. not hurt

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Some of you have been asking about Sadie's father. I'll write about him in this chapter**

It was thundering and lightning outside. Chandler and Monica were enjoying their time together before Sadie woke up.

"I like when you sleep here." Monica kissed his bare chest.

He smiled and rubbed her arm. "So do I. Can I ask you something?"

She ran her finger along his chest. "You can ask me anything honey."

"When I first met you, you told me that you and Sadie's dad were getting a divorce. Well you and I have been dating for 5 months now and Sadie's 6th birthday was yesterday. Yet, her dad never called and I haven't seen him. Is he not involved in her life?" He asked her as he held her close.

"It's a long story." She said with a sigh, not looking up at him.

He started running his fingers through her long black hair. "I have time. I'm off today." He smiled half joking.

"Ok." She sat up on her elbow. "Her dads name is Gavin. He proposed to me because I got pregnant with Sadie and he wanted to do the right thing. We had been dating for a year when that happened." Chandler rubbed her back as she talked which made her feel better. "He seemed so happy throughout the pregnancy. He was even more excited when he found out we were having a little girl. When she was born, everything was still fine. By the time Sadie was three we started having problems so we went to marriage counseling. I thought everything was fine but it wasn't. Then a couple days before Sadie's fifth birthday, I got divorce papers in the mail. When I got home to talk about it, all of his stuff was gone. I haven't seen or heard from him sense." She told him.

Chandler felt so bad for Sadie. She deserved a great father in her life. He had no idea what to say to her. "Wow Mon I am so sorry baby."

She smiled at how sweet he was being. "Thank you. Ever since you have been around, she stopped asking about him."

He softly kissed her lips. "That's good. I plan on being in her life for a long time."

She kissed him again and sat up. "I need to get her up and ready for school."

He laid there and watched her walk away.

Sadie was in school and Monica and Chandler were making out on the couch intensely when the phone rang.

"Oh man." Chandler groaned.

Monica laughed. "Just let me answer this." She picked up the phone. "Hello." She talked for a couple minutes and then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked, seeing the worry on Monica's face.

She was fixing her shirt buttons that Chandler had begun to undo. "It was Sadie's school. She fell off the monkey bars and got hurt."

"I'll go with you." He said. He had gotten quite attached to Sadie over the last couple of months and he didn't want anything to be wrong with her. Plus he wanted to be there to support his girlfriend.

They hurried over to the school and Sadie was in the nurses' office.

"What happened?" Monica asked Sadie.

Sadie sat on Chandler's lap and Monica looked at Sadie for any cuts or scrapes.

Sadie wiped the tears from her eyes. "I fell off the monkey bars."

"Well lets go make sure nothing is broken." Monica said.

They went to the hospital. Sadie got an x-ray and nothing was broken.

"You know what will make me so happy?" Sadie asked on their way home.

Monica looked at her daughter in the back seat as Chandler drove with his hand on her leg. "What?" She asked.

"If you and Chandler got married." Sadie said with a smile.

Chandler smiled when Sadie said that but Monica didn't

"We aren't getting married baby." Monica told her daughter.

That made chandler wonder if she really felt that way.


	14. decisions

**Thank you so much for all the reviews**

"Why are you being so quiet?" Monica asked later that day when they were at her house.

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. "Not really a big deal." He said even though he thought it was a big deal. A very big deal.

She put his hands on his shoulders as they watched Sadie play in the backyard. "Chandler I know something is bothering you."

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop until he told her. "Today, in the car when you told Sadie we weren't getting married." He paused, a little afraid to finish the sentence. "Did you mean it?"

She looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say at first. "Chandler I love you. I wasn't going to put pressure on you by saying I didn't know what would happen or that yes I wanted to get married someday."

Chandler nodded. "Would you want to marry me someday?"

She smiled as she looked at him. "I think it would be amazing if we got married."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I agree baby." That was it. Chandler did in fact decide he wanted to marry Monica. He never wanted to be without her again and Sadie.

"Hey Mon, I have an idea." He told her. Still watching Sadie swing in the backyard.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

He put one arm around her waist. "What if I move in here?"

Her face lit up and she hugged him. "That sounds perfect."

They told Sadie and she thought it was a great idea too. Then within a couple days Chandler moved his things in and put his place up for sale. He also sold some of his things that he wouldn't need to bring with him to Monica's.

"Hey roomie." Chandler said when Monica got out of the shower.

She tied her bathrobe and walked over to him. "Mm hey roomie."

They snaked their arms around each other.

"Since Sadie is in school, we have the place to ourselves." Chandler said and he slowly untied her bathrobe as they started kissing. Soon they were kissing intensely and walking to their bedroom.

A couple weeks had passed, Chandler and Sadie had started their own tradition. Every Saturday, he would take her out for ice cream and they would eat it at the park. Today while they were there, Monica was at home and Rachel came over. They were talking and laughing when the phone rang. Monica talked for a couple minutes and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked when she saw a confused look on her friends face.

"That was a top notch catering company in Los Angeles. They want me." She said.

Rachel squealed and hugged her friend. "That's incredible. Are you going to take it?"

She rubbed her face and shook her head. "I'm not sure. I mean Chandler just moved in. The last time one of us took a job, it ended our relationship. I don't want that to happen again."

"So what are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

Monica sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I don't know."


	15. going after them

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I have been wanting to update but I had to write a 2,000 word research paper. It's done now thank goodness**

Monica thought long and hard about the job offer and if she should take it or not. She even decided to talk to Chandler about it to see what he thought.

"I think you should take it." He told her. He obviously didn't want her to go but it was a great job opportunity and he by no means wanted to hold her back.

She looked at him shocked. "What did you just say?" She asked, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

Chandler Took her hand and led her to the kitchen table to sit. "You know I love you." He pulled a chair out for her to sit in. "I want to be with you so much but this job is amazing and if you want to take it, I think you should."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I am not letting you go again Chandler. There is no way." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her and rubbed her hand. "If you change your mind that is ok."

A couple days went by and the job in Los Angeles called and asked her if she had made a decision about wanting the job or not. She wanted to say no but she said something she didn't think she would.

"I'll take it." She told them.

Now the next step was to tell Chandler. The love of her life. When she did, he of course was very sad about it.

She was scheduled to leave in two weeks. Her last night there, Chandler and Monica made love more deeply than they ever had before since it would in fact be there last time.

Chandler laid there and watched his girlfriend sleep. "I am going to miss you so much baby." He whispered.

As he laid there, he thought about his talk with Sadie earlier that day.

_**Sadie sat on his lap. "I don't want to leave you Chandler."**_

_**He smiled at her sadly. "I don't want you to leave me either. But don't you worry, I will call you and mommy every day." **_

_**Her little face lit up. "Really? You will?"**_

_**He laughed a little. "I sure will." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."**_

_**She hugged him. "I love you too."**_

Monica and Chandler agreed that he wouldn't go with them to the airport. They agreed it would be too hard to say good bye again.

Monica and Chandler were sitting down waiting to board the plane. All of the sudden, Monica and Sadie heard someone calling for Monica through the airport. Monica stood up and held Sadie close to her.

"It's chandler." Sadie squealed when Chandler came into view. Monica let go of her and Sadie ran up to him, leaving Monica standing there still in shock.

"You're here." Sadie smiled.

Chandler picked her up. "I sure am." While he was still holding her, he walked over to Monica.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and she felt her heart beating faster.

With Sadie in one arm, he put his other arm around her. "I love you so much please don't go." He put Sadie down and got down on one knee. "I have been wanting to do this for some time now." He smiled at her as the tears fell from her eyes. "You mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Sadie. My two favorite girls. Please stay here Monica and be my wife."

"Yes a million times yes." She told him without hesitation.

He placed the diamond ring on her finger, stood up, kissed her and hugged her tight. They kissed again, as the people around them cheered.


	16. changes

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica and Chandler got married a year later at the plaza. Now they are on their honeymoon and Monica's parents have Sadie who is now 7.

Chandler woke up after their first night on their honeymoon at the hotel. When he opened his eyes, he expected to see his new bride but instead he woke up to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up and looked around. He heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

He smiled at her. "There's my new bride." He got up and pulled her to the bed. "I want to lay here with you."

She smiled and pulled away. "I want to lay here with you too but there is something I need to tell you first."

He looked at her. "Is everything ok?"

"Well I guess it depends on how you look at it. I'm pregnant." She said nervously.

His eyes got wide and he smiled and quickly brought her into a hug. "Really? You are? We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded. "You're really happy about this?" She couldn't believe how happy he was. It wasn't something they had talked about before.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I have always wanted a child of my own. I am just so happy right now."

She smiled, relieved that he was so happy. "I am too."

He laid on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Then he kissed her on top of the head. "I guess we'll cancel that wine testing event."

They both laughed.

"Do you think Sadie will be happy?" She asked. Sadie was an only child for seven years.

He nodded. "I think so."

When they got home, Chandler, Monica and Sadie were watching a movie together. When it was over, Chandler turned the TV off.

"We need to tell you something angel." Monica told her daughter that sat curled up beside Chandler.

"What is it mommy?" Sadie asked and Chandler put her on his lap.

Chandler nodded at Monica to go on.

"You're going to be a big sister." Monica told her.

Sadie smiled. "That's all I wished for on my birthday." She jumped off Chandler's lap, hugged them both then went to go play.

Chandler moved over and put an arm around her. "See? I told you that she would be happy. Now the next part is to find a good Dr. Have you made an appointment anywhere yet?"

She smiled at how involved he was being. "Actually I do. I have one tomorrow at 9. Do you want to come?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Gladly."

They went to the Dr. the following morning. Everything looked good. And they found out she was just 2 months along and the baby was due October 15th.

Chandler woke up in the middle of the night that night to an empty bed and he saw the living room light was on. He got up and saw Monica watching TV.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

She stood up. "No. We're having a baby in just 7 months and we have a two bedroom apartment. This baby and Sadie can't share a room. What are we going to do?"

He brought her into a hug in attempt to calm her down. "Sweetheart, it's all going to be ok. Tomorrow we will go hose hunting after we drop Sadie off to school."

She sweetly kissed his lips. "Thank you honey, I love you."

"I love you too." He turned the TV off and put his hand on her back. "Now lets go back to bed."


	17. nine months

**Thank you for reviewing**

**4 months:**

"Ok, the next problem is 10-2. Do you know what that is?" Chandler asked Sadie.

Sadie counted on her fingers. "It's 8."

He nodded. "Very good. Now you're done."

She wrote it and put her paper in her back pack. "Can I stay up and wait for mommy?" Monica was working late because the wedding she was catering didn't start until 7.

"No kiddo sorry. You have to get up for school tomorrow." He walked her in her room. He tucked her in, read her a bed time story until she fell asleep. Then he walked in the kitchen to do the dishes from dinner.

"Hey honey." He said with a smile when Monica walked in the apartment.

"Hey." She walked over to him and kissed him. "Have you heard anything about the house?"

He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel, then turned around to face her. "Actually yes I did. We got the house."

She gasped and hugged him. "Oh that's great." Her heart was set on the house. It was a 4 bedroom, 2 bath house in the suburbs. It had a huge back yard for the kids to play and a fireplace in the bedroom that Monica and Chandler would have.

He smiled. "We can move in as soon as all the paperwork is done."

"Wow." Chandler said that night when he walked into their bedroom that night.

She put a nightgown over her head. "Is everything ok?"

He didn't say anything, he just walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I just noticed you're starting to show." He smiled.

She touched his cheek. "I love you."

He kissed her lips. "I love you too baby."

**5 months:**

Chandler started carrying boxes to the moving truck. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" He asked Monica and took a box from her. "You're pregnant, you shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm fine baby." She told him.

"Go sit and relax." He kissed her cheek and finished putting boxes onto the moving truck.

That night, they were in their new house and Sadie was with Monica's parents until they got settled in. Monica and Chandler laid in bed that night and fell asleep in each other's arms until suddenly she woke up.

"Chandler you need to feel this." She told him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach where there baby was kicking away.

He smiled. "Wow that's amazing.

**6 months.**

Monica's back had been hurting more now that her stomach was getting bigger. So Chandler told her he would give her a back massage. She took her shirt off and sat between his legs.

Chandler squirt lotion in his hands and began to massage her back. "Our baby is getting so big." He smiled when his hands when to her growing stomach.

She laid her head on his chest, nodding in agreement. "Are you excited to find out what we're having today?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes."

When they walked back into their house later after their appointment to find the gang there to greet them. "Well?" Ross asked, eager to know if he was going to have another niece or a nephew.

Monica looked at Chandler, as if to say he could deliver the news.

Chandler reached his hand over and held his wife's hand. "We are having a boy." He said with a smile.

Everyone was so happy, even Sadie.

Monica and Chandler immediately started decorating the nursery.

**7 months**

"Are you awake?" Monica whispered to her husband that was lying next to her.

He yawned. "Mmhmm." He said half awake.

She rubbed his chest. "I really want a hamburger."

He looked over at his clock. Sure enough, it was 3 in the morning. The same time she had been waking up hungry all week. "Yeah I'll get it." He kissed her and got it.

**8 months**

Chandler was working, leave Sadie and Monica at home to spend the day together on a Saturday.

"Can I feel the baby mommy?" Sadie asked, she sat on the living room and colored while she and Monica watched Mary Poppins.

"Sure honey." She felt around her stomach to see if she could get him to move around. "Here Sadie." She took her daughters hand and placed her hand where the baby was kicking.

"Wow he's moving a lot." Sadie said then looked up when the door. She ran to Chandler and he picked her up.

"How are my girls today?" He asked with a smile.

"We're watching Mary Poppins." Sadie told him.

"Again?" He asked. Sadie watched it every day. He put her down. "I brought dinner home. Go wash your hands. He sat beside Monica and rubbed her stomach. "I can't believe our baby boy will be here in a month." He couldn't wait.

**9 months**

It was now two weeks after Monica's due date and she was miserable. Sadie was spending the weekend with Monica's parents.

Chandler and Monica were on the couch. Monica sat between his legs while he rubbed her back.

"Oh gosh." Monica groaned.

"What is it? Is it time?" Chandler panicked just like he constantly did for the past two weeks every time she made a sound or looked the slightest uncomfortable.

She couldn't help but smile. "I wish. No I just have to pee again."

He helped her up and smiled at her. She hadn't gained weight anywhere but her stomach and he thought she was beautiful.

She took two steps and stopped walking. "Uh Chandler, I just hand a contraction."


	18. Almost perfect

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I saw that in a review, someone asked if Monica was going to be ok because some people make her die during birth.**

**I couldn't do that…to sad**

Monica and Chandler waited two hours for the contractions to be closer together. They got in the car and Chandler sent a mass text to everyone, telling them they were on the way to the hospital.

"I forgot how much this hurts." Monica groaned

Chandler took one hand off the steering and held her hand. "Don't worry we are almost there." He told her soothingly.

He got her to the hospital and into a room. Chandler thought he would talk to her to get her mind off of everything while they waited for her to get to a 10 and push.

He stood by her and held her hand. "How long were you in labor with Sadie for?"

"It was so short. A little over an hour." She looked over at the clock on the wall. "It's already been 4." She frowned.

He kissed her forehead. "Yes but you are doing great baby."

As the time went on, Chandler was being perfect. He helped her with whatever she needed and was being very loving. After 14 hours their son was born. It was at 2 in the morning. He weighed 6lbs and 2oz and healthy.

"What are we going to name him?" Monica asked, while Chandler was taking his turn to hold their baby.

Chandler looked down at his new son. He still couldn't believe that they had a son now. A son that was only an hour now. A son that had his nose, lips and ears. He couldn't tell about the eyes yet. He wanted to make sure and give their baby the perfect name. "I want his name to be James."

Monica smiled. "I love it. James Chandler Bing."

Chandler kissed her then looked back down at the baby. "It's perfect."

The next day, everyone was coming to see James. Sadie loved him. She even got to hug him with the help of Chandler "Wow he's very tiny." Sadie smiled.

Chandler rubbed his tiny fist. "He sure is. I saw baby pictures of you. You were this tiny too."

Then the next day after that, they were able to go home. Chandler had the next two weeks off so he could help out with James. He was sad to have to go back. He wanted to stay home with his wife and two kids.

It was the night before he had to go back. He was holding James and rocking him to sleep. He kissed him on the head and put him in his crib. "I'll miss you tomorrow little man." He loved putting him to bed.

He walked out of his room and into Sadie's. He smiled at what he saw. Monica was sitting on Sadie's bed and brushing Sadie's long brown hair. "Can you do me a favor princess?" He walked over to them and rubbed Monica's back.

Sadie smiled. "Anything for you."

"Tomorrow I need to go back to work. Will you be a big girl and help mommy?" He asked.

She smiled again. She loved when she could help out. There was no school tomorrow due to a teacher work day. "I sure will."

Chandler gave her a high five. "That's my girl."

Chandler was smiling widely the next day at work. He was on lunch and checking his Facebook after calling Monica. It said that Monica had uploaded 30 pictures of their kids. He sighed. He missed them so much.

Monica was on the couch. She was holding a sleeping James and watching cartoons with Sadie sitting next to her. "Wow you're home early." Monica said when Chandler walked through the door. She was so happy to see him though.

He nodded. "I have some news."

Monica could tell it wasn't good. She looked over at Sadie. "Honey, go play in the back yard." They had a huge fenced in back yard and it had a swing set. It also had a sand box.

"Ok mommy." She said and ran in the back yard after putting her shoes on.

Chandler walked over to the couch, kissed Monica then gently took James. "My boss said I need to go to our office in Texas that they just built to hire the staff.

Monica's mouth fell open. "When? For how long?" She didn't want him gone.

"He wants me gone this weekend and it will take 2-3 weeks." He said sadly.

"Really?" She couldn't believe this was happening.

He reached over and took her hand with his free hand. "Believe me, I don't want to go but I can't lose my job. Not when we have a family."

She nodded, wanting to cry. "I understand."


	19. sick baby

**Thank you for reviewing, Thank you Mondlerfan 101 for helping with the idea**

Chandler walked into his bosses' office the next morning.

"Are you ready to go to Texas?" His boss asked and set his coffee cup down on his desk.

Chandler hesitated at first, not really knowing how to give the news to his boss. "Actually sir, I can't go."

He looked at Chandler, a little shocked that he just said no. "What do you mean you can't go?"

"My wife just had our baby two weeks ago and we have a 7 year old at home. I can't leave her right now. Please just let me stay and send someone else to do the job. I am sure there are people that work here that are far more qualified to do the job than I am." Chandler told him.

His boss nodded and was processing what Chandler said. "Bing, you are very qualified for this job. I know that you don't want to leave your family I really do but if you do this you will have a raise when you come back in a couple weeks and I will promote you. If you choose not to go then I will have to fire you."

Chandler sighed. "Ok sir. I'll go." He got up and walked out of the office.

That night when Chandler got home, he told Monica about what happened with his boss. Monica was sad but knew Chandler had to go and at least it was only for a couple weeks. It could be worse.

"Do you really have to go dad?" Sadie asked.

Chandler's face lit up. It was the first time Sadie had called him dad before. It was always Chandler. "Yes I have to go."

She sat on his lap and hugged him. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

"Do you care if I call you dad?" She asked shyly.

He smiled. "Of course not." He stood up and picked James up from Monica's arms. He kissed his forehead. "Don't get to big while daddy's gone little man." He kissed him again and placed him back in Monica's arms. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her deeply. "I love you Mon."

"I love you too." She said softly and kissed him again.

The next few days at work for Chandler went great. Things were going smoothly. He was hoping to hire a manager soon so he could go home sooner. He had hired most of the staff already.

Chandler laid in bed in his hotel room. He couldn't sleep. It had been four days now since he left. He missed his family so much. He looked over at the clock on the small night stand that was next to his bed. It said 9:25. He knew he had to go to sleep since he had to be up at 4. It was 10:25 in New York. He knew Monica would be up. So he thought he would call her.

"Hey honey, how are you and the kids doing?" He asked as he looked at a picture he brought from home. It was when James first came home. James was laying on Monica's chest and Monica had her head on Chandler's lap. Chandler was looking at them sweetly and Sadie was fast asleep against Chandler's arm.

"Sadie is doing great but James woke up this morning with a really high fever. So I was trying everything to get it to go down but it wouldn't. So I took Sadie to my mom and brought him to the hospital. We waited in the waiting room for hours and hours. Now they are running test to see what's going on." She said a little shaky like she had been crying.

That caused Chandler to sit right up. "What? Why didn't you call?" He asked, now standing up.

"I wanted to but I didn't want to worry you." She said.

"Do they know what's wrong?" He asked now freaking out.

"No but I am so worried Chandler. Nothing I am doing is getting him to stop crying and he still has a fever." She said trying to hold back tears.

Chandler wanted nothing more than to be there with his wife and baby right now. He wanted to be able to comfort her from crying and help any way he could. "Baby I know you're worried. I am too. Please don't cry. I will be there as soon as I can." He hung up and quickly started packing his suit case. He knew his boss wouldn't let him leave but this was an emergency. He needed to go. He left his boss a message saying he needed to find a replacement because his baby was sick and he needed to go home.

Chandler rushed to the airport and got on the first flight back home. He was there by mid night. He rushed to the hospital. He found what room James was in and ran there.

"Oh Mon I'm here." He said and brought her in a hug and she cried in his shirt. He took his thumbs and wiped away her tears. "Do you know anything?" He asked.

"No but the Dr. should be here soon." She told him.

He walked over to the now sleeping baby in a little hospital baby bed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He was so hot.

"Are you going to get fired now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just know I needed to be here." He didn't look up from James.

The Dr. walked in and introduced himself to Chandler.

"What's wrong with our son?" He asked.

"He has an ear infection and a sore throat. Babies his age, have a worse reaction to it than an older child or an adult. Now I don't like writing scripts for babies so young. I'm sorry but he's going to have to stay here a couple days so we can monitor him and get him well." He said.

They were glad that it wasn't serious but upset that James had to stay in the hospital. They spent the next few days in the hospital until James was well enough to go home. Once at home, Monica still kept a close eye on him.

"He's fine now honey." Chandler told Monica when she came back to bed.

"I'm just checking." She said and cuddled close to him. She felt so safe with him. With her soul mate.

"I have to go face my boss tomorrow. To see if I have a job still." Not only did he leave Texas but he left a message saying he wouldn't be back in the office until James was out of the hospital.

The next day, Chandler went to work.

"Look sir I am really sorry." Chandler started to say but was cut off by his boss.

"You shouldn't have left but I think it's great that you put your family first like that. I honestly would have done the same thing. You got that promotion you have been wanting Bing as lead consultant." He said.

Chandler smiled thank you sir.

**Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**


	20. epilogue

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. This is the last chapter but I already know what I am writing for the next story**

"Dad check it out." 13 year old James said as he shot the basketball into the hoop outside of their house.

Chandler shut his car door and got his brief case out of the back. "Very good son." He said and gave him a high five.

"What time is Sadie coming?" He asked referring to his 20 year old sister that was coming for a visit.

Chandler checked his watch. "In about an hour." Chandler smiled when he saw two little girls come out. "Hey girls." He bent down and hugged them.

"Hi daddy." They both said excitedly. They were nine year old twins named Savannah and Deidra.

"Can we play James?" Deidra asked.

Chandler looked over at James. "Of course you girls can play." He said so James wouldn't protest, then he went in. "Hello my beautiful wife." He said and kissed her.

She sat on his lap when he sat on the couch. "I wonder what news Sadie has for us."

Chandler shrugged. "Maybe she got a new job or she decided to marry Eric." Eric and Sadie have been dating for 2 years now but Sadie wasn't ready to settle down yet.

"I just hope its good news." She said a little worried.

"I'm sure it is." He said and kissed her.

An hour later, the kids were upstairs in their rooms, Monica and Chandler were cuddling on the couch watching a movie that Chandler had picked up from Redbox on the way home. There was a knock on the door so Chandler went to go answer it with Monica close behind him.

"Hi mom and dad." Sadie smiled and hugged them. Chandler brought her suit cases in.

"Whoa." Monica said when Sadie took her jacket off to reveal that she was 6 months pregnant.

Chandler looked and was shocked. "When did this happen?" He asked. Monica was speechless as they all walked over to sit.

"I'm six months pregnant. Eric and I are still together. In fact he proposed last night and we're getting married next year. He has a really good job. He's a firefighter. Also we have a 3 bedroom condo so there is plenty of room" She smiled.

Monica and Chandler both smiled. They were glad she was in a good place for this to happen.

"What are you having?" Monica asked as she felt her grandchild kick.

"A girl. We are naming her Gracie." Sadie said.

"That's beautiful." Monica said and Chandler smiled in agreement.

"Where is Eric?" Chandler asked.

"He's working and will be here later." Sadie told them.

Later that night, Eric showed up. The kids, Monica and Sadie were watching TV so Chandler thought he would go out and meet Eric.

"You must be Mr. Bing." Eric said and extended his hand to him.

Chandler nodded and shook his hand. "Yes and I love Sadie very much. Please treat her and my granddaughter with nothing but respect." He said firmly but in a kind way.

"You have my word sir." Eric said and Chandler believed him.

"I can't believe we're going to be grandparents." Monica said that night as she climbed into bed with Chandler.

Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "I know me either."

The next couple of days flew by, Eric and Sadie had to go back home. Monica didn't want to say bye but she knew her daughter had her own life now. Sadie called Monica a couple times a week.

"Oh look how big you got." Monica smiled one day when Sadie came over to see her family.

Sadie rubbed her huge stomach. "Yeah I was due 5 days ago. I just couldn't sit at home anymore.

Chandler pulled a chair out for Sadie and helped her sit. "Hmm that sounds familiar." He said looking at Monica who laughed.

"Are you going to have any more babies?" Savannah asked Monica.

"No honey. I had 4 beautiful children. That's quite enough." She said and kissed her daughters head.

"Um mom." Sadie said.

"Yeah honey?" Monica said as she was chopping vegetables for dinner.

"I thought I was having contractions on my way over but I wasn't sure if it was the real thing or not but now I am sure. They are. OW." She said stopping in mid-sentence and grabbing her stomach as she breathed through it. "That one was much stronger."

Monica helped her stand up. Sadie took a couple of steps before stopping for a contraction.

"Come on honey, we're going to the hospital." She said smiling.

Chandler helped her to the car while Monica called Erica and got the kids together.

"She's beautiful." Chandler said at Grace who was born 5 hours later.

Sadie smiled at her dad. "Her middle name is Chandler."

Chandler smiled and kissed the top of Sadie's head. "Thank you baby."

A year later, Sadie and Eric got married.


End file.
